1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fabric cleaning devices such as lint collectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mitt having a nubbed cleaning surface and a removable adhesive layer for surface cleaning household fabrics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many previously known adhesive rollers for detritus removal. These previously known rollers typically comprise an elongated strip having a backing layer. The strip includes two ends and two spaced-apart and parallel side edges. An adhesive layer is provided along a first side of the backing layer. Thereafter, the strip is wound into a tubular and cylindrical roll with the adhesive layer facing outwardly. Oftentimes the strip is wound about a tubular core and the tubular core is then rotatably mounted on a handle to facilitate rolling of the adhesive roller along the surface desired to be cleaned.
After prolonged use of the adhesive roller for cleaning surfaces, the adhesive on the outermost layer or sheet of the adhesive roller becomes covered with detritus and other matter and loses its adhesiveness. When this happens, it is necessary to remove the outermost sheet of the adhesive roller to expose fresh adhesive on the next underlying sheet of the roller.
In general, the majority of improvements to these known adhesive debris removers have been directed at improving the basic mechanical components of the typical lint roller. These improvements have generally been directed at providing an inexpensive yet robust implement for lint rolling. However, notably absent in the prior art is any attempt to provide an alternative mechanism for fabric cleaning that deviates substantially from the basic mechanical structure of the lint roller.
Presently, there exist several disadvantages to using these previously known adhesive rollers. Many of the known lint rollers do not have a means for loosening the debris that is firmly attached to a fabric. For instance, lint, pet or human hair may become attached or intertwined to the fabric of a piece of furniture such that the adhesive force of the roller alone is not sufficient to remove it from the fabric. This problem is commonly seen in furniture that includes a rougher cross stitched fabric. Hair or other debris may become intertwined with the fabric stitching. In order to disengage the debris from the fabric, some additional frictional force is required. The smooth rolling motion of known lint rollers is not sufficient to achieve the required removal of such debris. In contrast, the pressure applied to the fabric in using known lint rollers merely presses the lint back into the fabric.
Similarly, the roller cannot be effectively used in hard to reach places such as between furniture cushions or other crevices. Most lint rollers cannot fit into tight spaces because they are too large. Likewise, the effective cleaning surface of many of the lint rollers is relatively small, such that use of these rollers on large surfaces requires considerable effort on the user's part.
Although the prior art discloses brushes with rubber bristles to remove pet hair from upholstery and pets, these brushes merely detach hair from the upholstery, but then require cleaning of the brush to remove the entangled hair. Many consumers dislike touching that hair and thus a self-cleaning brush is desirable that does not require a user to manually pick up and discard the collected debris.